


Boss Looking Over My Shoulder

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Boss Looking Over My Shoulder

**U Redy?**

**Not yet, let me get my laptop turned off and stowed.**

**BLOMS**

**I'll make it up to you.**

**U betr. Ow.**

**Headslap?**

**Y**

**Sorry, SM. Be out in two.**

Tony grinned down at his phone, head still tender from a strong headslap. “He's on his way, Boss.” He slid his phone into his pocket and turned to the scene. “So, I'll bag and tag, and Probette can sketch and shoot?” 

“Get it done, DiNozzo.” Gibbs groused, already striding toward the witnesses. 

“So, what has you grinning like a loon, Tony?” 

“Nothing. I'm not a bird. And can loons even grin?” 

“Classic deflection. And _that_ expression right there is what I'm talking about.” 

“Alright, I'm here. Join the boss interviewing?” 

“Sure, McTardy.” Tony lifted his head to watch Tim walk away, and slid his phone out. 

**Hate 2 C U leve <3 2 watch U go. **

He was rewarded with a quiet snort, but put his phone back and got to work. 

“Ummm, Tony?” Bishop cornered him later at the office. 

“Yeeesss, my little blonde probette?” Tony noticed that she'd waited until everyone else had left. 

“You were leering at McGee earlier. I didn't know that was a thing. Not that it's bad that it was a thing, but you were leering.” 

Tony blinked, his senses on high alert. “Not here. C'mon. Let's walk and talk.” 

“Ohhh.” Tony groaned, and he pulled out his phone at Ellie's noise of understanding. 

**Red alert. B asking ?s. I leer.**

**You really do, Tony. Not that I mind, but this is the second person you've outted us to.**

**Sry.**

**Even, I guess, considering I got you headslapped today.**

**Y**

**I'll be up ASAP.**

**k. <3**

**Love you too, Sex Machine.**

Tim stepped into the bullpen and Tony jerked his head toward a side corner. “We've been on-again, off-again for a long time, and you caught us on-again. We have a tendency to text each other . . .” 

“What about that DOD girl? Delilah?” Bishop asked, thoroughly confused. 

“She's a second cousin.” Tim walked up to them and answered Bishop's question. 

“Ohhhh. She's a beard. So, that whole thing with the naked on the phone?” 

“Set up, but it was a prank for me. I'm not going to tell you what she showed me, but it wasn't pretty girl parts.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, the only pretty naked parts you need to see are mine, Tony.” Tim's voice was mostly teasing. Tony grinned, and leered again. 

“See? That. That's a leer. You do that too much. You're going to out yourselves to the whole yard.” She looked around Tony to where he had his phone out. “And you text each other all the time?” 

“The only way to stay sane. No offense, but . . .” 

“Yeah, I get it. When both Jake and I were at Meade, we'd text and IM all day long.” Bishop's smile turned shy and contented. 

Tony nodded. “That's the female version of a leer. I mean, girls can leer, of course, just look at Abby some time. But that's the sign a woman's in a good place with her man.” 

“Okay, okay. I won't point out the leering if you don't point out this . . . whatever it is.” 

Both men nodded, and they returned to work. Gibbs had obviously noticed that they were gone, but, surprisingly, he let it slide. Or Tony thought he had. 

At the end of the day, Gibbs sent Ellie home and jerked his head toward the elevator. “DiNozzo, McGee, my office.” 

Tony resisted the urge to stand up straight and salute the man. “On your six, Boss,” he chimed automatically. 

“Coming, Boss,” Tim echoed. 

They got into the elevator, and he looked directly at them until they both fidgeted. “Rule Twelve.” 

“Boss, if you're going to ship somebody off, it's my fault. I uh, came on to him and . . .” 

“Shut up, Tony. I could have shut you down. But I wanted this. Still want this. And you're too good of a cop to be off the streets. I'll . . .” 

Gibbs slapped both of them on the back of the head. “Hey!” He drew their attention back to himself. “Not sendin' anybody off. Just wonderin' why you decided to break the rule.” 

“Uh, Boss, I've been leering at him for years, apparently.” 

“You really have been, Tony.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Gibbs sounded amused by the fact. 

“Well, uh, there was more than just a . . . happy feeling, if you catch my drift.” 

Gibbs' blinked. “More than I wanted to know, DiNozzo.” 

“Okay. Well, I was just trying to say that . . .” 

“Let me give it a shot.” Tim turned to the Boss. “This isn't just a fling, Boss. And we've done the break up and get back together thing several times. Don't know if we're gonna do it again, but I'm less inclined to keep doing so the older I get.” He shrugged. “I'm pretty sure Tony's the same way.” 

“Leave it to McAuthor to get the words right.” Tony grinned. He touched his finger to his nose and pointed the other one at Tim in the old 'you got it' sign for charades. 

“It gets between you, it's both of your asses on the line. Don't need it getting in the way. Bishop knows, now you gotta tell Abby.” 

“We don't have to, Boss. She knows. And we managed to tell Ducky, too. It was kind of obvious when he was checking me out the last time I needed a doctor.” 

“TMI, Tony. Stop talking now.” 

Gibbs grunted his agreement at Tim's command. “Good.” That was all he said, and he flipped the elevator back on.

Tony pulled out his phone and began typing. 

**Boss knows.**

**Oh dear. You still alive?**

**Y. He's ok w, as long as not intrfers interfere.**

**Oh, good. I'd hate for you to be kicked to Outer Mongolia for sleeping with Timmy.**

**HTH do u type that fast?**

**Lots and lots of practice. Kiss Timmy for me.**

**Will. + for me.**

**Oooh, hot**

Tony chuckled. 

****

“Tony,” Tim groaned. “Don't give Abby ideas.” 

“I'm not, actually. Just telling her what's going on.” Tony held out the screen for him. 

****

Tim looked at Tony's screen and rolled his eyes. “Okay. Fair enough.” 

Gibbs looked at them, then rolled his own eyes. “Get out of here. Go home.” 

“Yes, Boss.” The two agents spoke almost simultaneously. 

They grabbed their stuff, and turned to leave. As they reached the elevator, Gibbs asked, “So, what does that acronym mean, anyway?” 

“Which one, Boss? We use a lot of them.” Tony tilted his head, curious. 

“That B-whatever.” 

“Oh, BLOMS?” 

“Yeah, that one.” 

“Boss looking over my shoulder. We'll have to change it now. Thanks, Boss.” 

Tony was glad he was far enough away to avoid a headslap as he pushed the button on the elevator. He didn't see their boss roll his eyes and give a small smile to their retreating forms. 


End file.
